Insomnia Cafe
by aussiebabe290
Summary: It was the time of life where the future looks like a question mark. It was about sex, love, relationships, careers and the time of your life when everything's possible, which is both exciting and terrifying. It was about friendship because when you're young and single and in the city, your friends are your family.
1. Chapter 1

Every friendship had a story. There was always a beginning; they always had the place where they'd become friends.

For that particular ensemble, their beginning was Insomnia Café.

A downtown Los Angeles coffee shop, out of the way of most and known for the most part by stressed college students pulling an all-nighter to finish an essay, or cramming before a big exam. And while most young adults would frequent bars, they were different.

Insomnia Café had been the place that that particular group of friends had met, and where they frequented all too often.

They had their booth. They weren't leaving anytime soon. If the walls of the café could talk, they'd have hours' worth of stories about the group.

That was their beginning.

* * *

Twenty three year old Beca Mitchell pulled her headphones off, running her fingers through her knotty hair. She had been sitting in front of her laptop for hours and her eyes were stinging, as she tried and tried to mash the chords together.

(He didn't get it. Those two songs weren't going to work, no matter how badly they wanted them to. Her boss was a douche.)

Glancing at the time, she groaned. "God…"

Los Angeles had been a dream, something that she'd been thinking about since she was eleven years old. It had been a long road getting there, and it had been an even longer road getting jobs.

But she was there, and that was all that mattered.

"I need a coffee", she decided, reaching for her bag.

* * *

"Hey Becs!" Benjamin Applebaum said cheerfully, as he closed the door to his apartment. He smiled brightly at the little brunette who lived across the hall. "Where are you off to?"

"The café". Beca gave him a tired smile. "How's the roommate search going?"

Benji was a great guy. He knew it. But despite that, he wasn't able to keep a roommate for more than a month. In the year and a half he'd lived opposite Beca Mitchell in the apartment building, he had eighteen roommates. And he couldn't understand why.

"I've got some guy coming tomorrow to check the place out", Benji sighed heavily. "Want some company down at the café?"

"Sure". She smiled at him and the two fell into step as they made their way down the apartment building's stairs.

* * *

Donald smiled, as two of his regular customers wandered through the door. He was never surprised when he saw Beca Mitchell and Benji Applebaum- he was more surprised when he didn't see them. They lived off caffeine and more often than not occupied the booth in the back.

"Stacie, the usuals for Benji and Becs", he called from the counter, and the leggy brunette wandered out from the back with two large mugs, a smile wide on her face.

"Hey guys!" she said brightly, pouring their coffee and draping herself down beside Beca.

(Donald didn't know why he employed her- she spent more time hitting on the customers than she did serving, but her tips were higher than he'd ever seen.)

"What's happenin'?" she questioned.

Benji sighed heavily. "I'm out of a roommate again".

"Oh Benj, you know if I wasn't in my own apartment I'd be there in a flash. But I do like the assortment you send my way". She grinned at him, adjusting her top to maximise cleavage.

"Gross", Beca murmured.

"And you, Becs?"

"My boss is a douche".

"So nothing new".

Beca shook her head, fighting a grin. "Nothing new".

"Well, don't tell Donald but there was the cutest guy in here before lunch-"

"I knew it, you smelt like sex!"

She had the decency to blush; Benji had to give it to her.

* * *

"Benjamin Applebaum", Jesse Swanson said, as he climbed the stairs of the building. "Can't be any worse than Bumper Allen, I guess". He knocked on the door, bracing himself for the worst.

And the worst came in a grown man wearing a cape.

"Hi! You must be Jesse!"

"And you must be kidding!" Jesse glanced behind him at the apartment, a shrine to all things Star Wars.

(Yep, this guy was totally better than Bumper Allen.)

"Sorry, I know it's a little much…" Benji's smile drooped (he needed to learn to listen to Beca).

"No, it's great! It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but it's great! I love Star Wars!" Jesse grinned, and Benji beamed at him.

"Well welcome to the building!"

Jesse laughed. "Thanks man!"

Benji, inviting him in properly, closed the door behind them before their conversation was abruptly interrupted.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Jesse questioned, and Benji shrugged.

"Hey Becs!" he said in surprise, as he opened it to find the red faced brunette. "What's going on?"

"Can I hide in here?" she questioned.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Fat Amy's got another sock on her doorknob, it's the fourth time this week", she groaned.

"It's Tuesday".

"I know that!" she frowned, before looking to the other person in the room. "Oh, Benj, I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll go down to the café, it's alright. Let me know when whoever's in my apartment leaves, alright?"

"No, no, its fine!" Jesse said hastily. "I'm Jesse".

"This is Jesse", Benji said with a grin. "My new roommate, I guess. Jesse, this is Beca, my across the hall neighbour".

"Nice to meet you". And Jesse beamed at her, Beca flushing pink.

"Nice to meet you too".

* * *

"Benjamin Applebaum, who is this?" Stacie wanted to know, Benji, Jesse and Beca walked through the door. "What, no Amy?"

"There's a sock on the doorknob", Beca said tiredly. "This is the fourth time this week, she's worse than you!"

"No one's worse than me", Stacie corrected.

"Slut".

"Hey there slut!" Fat Amy called brightly from the doorway, and Stacie grinned. "Hey Becs, who's the piece of man candy you've got your eye on?"

"Ooh, Beca!"

"Stacie, Fat Amy", Beca ploughed on. "This is Jesse. Benji's new roommate and our neighbour, Fat Amy".

"Hi!" Stacie cooed, sidling up beside him. "I'm Stacie".

"Stacie, no", Benji objected.

"Welcome to Insomnia Café, the best coffee in Cali", she said instead. "If you're with these nerds, you'll be here a lot. I kicked someone out of your usual booth, guys, don't worry. I've got your backs".

"Thanks, Stace", Beca almost chuckled.

"Guys, the usual?" Donald called. "You're blocking the doorway, sit down".

"Donald, Jesse, Jesse, Donald", Fat Amy said.

"Why is she called Fat Amy?"

"So skinny bitches don't call her that behind her back", Benji recited (he too had made the mistake of asking that question when he first met the Australian).

"Welcome to Los Angeles", Donald chuckled.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like it here", the New York City native grinned.

That was their beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Jesse questioned curiously, as Benji grabbed his cape and shoes.

"Its Chinese night", he said simply. "Every Thursday we have Chinese at Beca and Fat Amy's. Its tradition. Let's go!"

"What's Beca's deal?" he said instead, grabbing his shoes.

"Beca's deal?" Benji echoed.

"Yeah".

Benji's face broke into a grin. He and Beca had known each other for a while and there was no denying he thought she was hot (he wasn't blind). But Beca was a sister to him- even the thought of dating her was weird on a multitude of levels.

"She's got an incredibly scary earspike", he said finally. "But its Chinese night. So let's go".

Crossing the hall, Benji barely knocked before pushing open the door.

"Hey Benj!" Beca said from the couch, removing the earphones from her ears as Jesse and Benji came in the door.

"Hey Becs, Jesse's joining us for Chinese".

"Hey", she greeted him. "What do you eat?"

Fat Amy started to chuckle. "Hey, remember that time that Benji thought the order didn't go through, so he ordered it again? We got the exact same thing and our delivery people looked so confused! And then Beca Instagrammed that shit".

"I Instagrammed that shit", Beca agreed.

Jesse laughed. "You guys have known each other a long time, right?"

They'd known each other a long time. Beca had been living in LA for nearly eighteen months, and Benji for almost as long. Donald had met Beca and become her first real friend in LA when she came in looking like a zombie on the search of caffeine, and she'd met Stacie when he hired her. Fat Amy had become her roommate when the blonde arrived from Tasmania (and life had never been the same). They were the most unlikely of friends but they worked.

And it seemed that Jesse was fitting into their ensemble just as well.

'Right", Fat Amy said after a moment, nodding.

"We're here!" Donald announced, letting himself in the door with Stacie right behind him. Stacie grinned, all but bouncing over towards the couch, hugging Beca before plopping down beside Jesse.

"The new guy's decided to join us!" she all but purred, and Beca threw a cushion at her. "Hey!" she squawked.

"Stacie, stops scaring him", Fat Amy laughed.

"Yeah, she's doing that enough herself", Benji said quietly.

"What brought you to LA, new boy?" Stacie questioned. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"New York", he said quickly. "I worked in music there and then after my girlfriend and I broke up, I asked for a transfer over here".

"Ooh, cross country move just to escape the girl!" Stacie said brightly. "Must have been bad".

"Yeah, it was… also, my roommate was a douche".

"But now you've got Benj". Stacie grinned and the Star Wars nerd grinned. "You've been here, what, a week? How many times have you watched the movies?"

"They're the best movies!" Benji defended.

"They're some of the best scored movies in history", Jesse defended.

"Oh my God, no!" Beca's eyes widened. "No, no, we don't need another Star Wars nerd around. We've already got Benji".

"Thanks Beca", Benji deadpanned. "You're a fine one to talk, Broadway baby!"

"Broadway baby?" Jesse said incredulously, and Fat Amy started to laugh.

"Don't bring up Broadway or movies".

"Why not movies?" Jesse questioned, and they diverted their eyes in different directions. He stared at Beca and she picked at her black nail polish. "What, you don't like movies or something?"

"I'd rather relive my parents' divorce", she offered. "Or visit a gynaecologist".

"What?" he exploded, and the other four started to laugh. "What do you mean you don't like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

"She likes puppies", Donald said as a peace offering, chuckling a little. "She's pretty bummed the landlord doesn't let them have a dog, actually".

"I want a dog", Beca agreed, eager to change the topic. "Fat Amy wants a dingo puppy".

"I do. I wrestled a dingo and a crocodile simultaneously", Fat Amy agreed immediately.

"I can't believe you don't like movies!" Jesse said, unable to process that information. "I mean, what kind of person doesn't like movies?"

He was cut off by a knock at the door and Fat Amy jumped up. "Food's here!"

While she paid the delivery man, Beca and Stacie passed around plates and forks, opening containers on the coffee table.

While they ate, they talked. Jesse found out how Donald came about to own Insomnia Café ("it was fate", he said dramatically, patting his hair carefully), and how he'd hired Stacie, the most unlikely waitress on the west coast ("not many people know this about me, but I've actually got a college degree", she filled him in. "most people just think I'm a slutty waitress". "You are a slutty waitress"), and how Beca came to LA ("if I finished one year of college my father would pay for me to come here. He didn't support me but he stuck to the deal"), and how Fat Amy came to America ("Tasmania couldn't handle my sexy fat arse").

Benji, he'd learned a week earlier, had never quite left Los Angeles. He was Californian born and raised, but ironically enough, his dream was the Broadway stage in New York (Jesse made a mental note to question what Benji meant when he called Beca 'Broadway baby').

They told him all about the traditions they'd formed- every Thursday was Chinese night at Beca's and Fat Amy's. Thanksgiving was a group effort, once again held at the girls' apartment. Halloween involved themed group costumes that Beca allegedly rebelled against every year but ended up loving (although the way she was shaking her head made him doubt that), but Donald voiced that his favourite time was when one of them had a first date. Or even a date in general (although Fat Amy coughed that they excluded Stacie).

And, without a doubt, the back booth of the café was theirs. No other table or booth would suffice, and Stacie and Donald were sure to keep it free for them.

"What a great night", Stacie said with a content sigh, stretching out on the couch, putting her feet in Donald's lap. He sighed heavily, but didn't bother shoving her aside (he'd known Stacie a long time, and it wasn't worth it).

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Jesse Swanson", Fat Amy said brightly, closing the container of sweet and sour pork. "Will you be joining us for Chinese again next week?"

"it's the rules, you can only miss Chinese night for a life and death situation", Benji said (because months earlier when he was stuck in traffic and Stacie had hollered down the phone at him that he couldn't miss it, it'd throw everything out of whack and did he know that they'd already ordered his dinner? That had taken a month of apologies to live down).

"I think I might", he agreed easily. "Even though Beca doesn't like movies".

"Let it go, nerd", she warned.

"I'm pretty sure a part of me shrivelled up and died tonight", he informed her. "Who doesn't like movies?"

"Don't even try and get her to sit through something", Stacie warned. "Oh my God, it's ridiculous. She's like a child".

"I think I'm going to make that my goal in life", he declared, and Benji grinned.

"See guys? I told you he'd fit right in".

That was the moment in time that the group of five became a group of six. They were an ensemble of six, young and single in the city, and when you were young and single in the city; your friends became your family.


	3. Chapter 3

The day that Jesse officially moved in with Benjamin Applebaum, he was given a key to their apartment, a key to Beca's apartment and one to Stacie's two blocks over. He hadn't worked out why, but the afternoon he came home to find Beca Mitchell sitting on their couch, her big headphones on her ears, he understood.

"Hello", Jesse said carefully, so he didn't scare her (he'd snuck up on his ex-girlfriend to surprise her and she'd jumped so high and hard that she'd actually caused his nose to bleed).

Benji had mentioned that she let herself in. he also mentioned that they were to let themselves into Beca's apartment if the occasion ever arose; it was a thing they had going. So he wasn't entirely surprised to find here there.

"Fat Amy's got a sock on the doorknob again", she complained. "Sorry, Benji always lets me over here. I should have cleared it with you first, sorry".

Jesse nodded, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "Are you alright? You look like you're in a bad mood".

"I am. You know why? I was meant to go to my father's house for Thanksgiving. I hate it, but you know why I was going there? Because if I didn't, my stepsister was coming here. And she was bringing my father and her mother. Anyway, I got a call this morning to inform me that my father and stepmonster were going to Canada for Thanksgiving, what? And she was coming here anyway. That's not fair. I don't even like her". She sighed heavily. "Do you want a coffee? I'm going to take out my anger on a pumpkin scone".

"Sure", Jesse said, standing up and holding out his hand to help her up.

Bantering playfully, the two of them made the short stroll down the street to the Insomnia Café, to find Benji already there, leaning against the counter.

"I was just about to call you", he said to Beca, and Stacie leant over the counter.

"Hey guys!" she said brightly. "Where the hell is Fat Amy? There's only three of you".

"At home".

"Again? She's worse than you, Stace".

"False information". Stacie shook her head, before focusing on the television in the corner. "Donald! Did you change the channel again?"

"No one wants to watch the E Network!" Donald's voice floated towards them from the back of the shop. "Becs, fresh pumpkin scones. Want one?"

"Yes". Beca nodded eagerly and he came out with two on a plate. "The usual Stacie, can you please actually work? Why do I pay you?"

"Because you love me!" and Stacie batted her eyelashes at Donald, making him roll his eyes.

"Coffee Stace".

"Yes sir". And she saluted him, before sending Beca, Jesse and Benji towards their usual booth. "Hey, have you got Thanksgiving sorted? Are you home or do we all have to make new plans?"

"Is Thanksgiving at Beca's a thing?"

"Oh totes", Stacie nodded. "We do Thanksgiving and Christmas at Beca's and Halloween at your place".

They were like a family. A mishmashed, unconventional family that sourced each other in times of need. Or, as they'd experienced three nights earlier, when Beca and Fat Amy ran out of corn chips. They celebrated the holidays together and cheered on achievements, crying together when things went wrong ("Benji does the crying", Beca had said cheerily, and the boy in question had scowled. "No one asked you Broadway". Their friendship made Jesse and Stacie laugh).

"On that note, one of you has to get a turkey", Beca waved her finger around. "We aren't repeating last year's fiasco".

"Last year it was Donald's job to get the turkey- he literally had one job- and he didn't do it", Stacie reported, glancing down at her nails. "I've got to repaint them- Becs, quick. Cotton candy pink or cherry red?"

Beca frowned slightly, glancing at her own chipped black nail polish (before balling her hands into fists because if she wasn't careful, Stacie would pull out her manicure kit then and there). "Cotton candy pink is too pink. I thought we agreed that no one liked that colour?"

"We agreed that you didn't like that colour, and Thomas liked it".

"You dumped Thomas after three days".

"Thomas liked that colour".

"Go red", Benji said (because Stacie had often barged in wanting to know what colour she should do her nails, and he figured that his opinion was just as good as Beca's).

"Stacie Conrad!" Donald's voice broke into the conversation from across the café, making the older man at the counter chuckle (as a regular, he was used to the banter between the owner and his employee). "Am I paying you to gossip or am I paying you to work?" he sighed heavily. He loved Stacie, she was his favourite employee and one of his best friends, but he wondered why he kept her working there.

"Okay", she called, waving a hand towards him.

But half an hour passed, and she had taken a seat beside Jesse, looking too comfortable to move. And when Fat Amy breezed in ("you smell of sex", Stacie told her bluntly, and Beca frowned. "Gross"), he decided to join them.

Conversation jumped from the newest Marvel film that both Benji and Jesse believed they should see (while Beca stood her ground and firmly said she wasn't going) to the Thanksgiving secret Santa tradition ("Benji's the worst to buy for", Fat Amy announced) to the group vacation they'd been planning since the beginning of the year that hadn't taken place (two wanted Florida and two wanted Las Vegas. Benji was still undecided because there were benefits to both locations and Jesse had yet to vote), and of course to Beca's biggest dilemma of the moment ("Luke is still a douche and the girls said they'd coming for Thanksgiving. Someone come down with a threatening illness so we can avoid that fiasco". "No. we are not going through this again").

For the usuals in the café, it was a sight they were used to. A short brunette with a busty, leggy brunette draped over her. A man with a cape and an Indian man with great hair. A larger than life Australian with a voice that could probably be heard back in Tasmania. And now a sixth member of their group- their ensemble- the nerd with sparkling eyes and a passion for movies. All crammed into the booth at the back of Insomnia Café, discussing sex, love, relationships and careers, because they were at the time of their lives where everything was possible, which excited and terrified them.

The usuals of the café never saw one without the other, and often they'd find all six. Their stories and their laughter echoed throughout the small space, joining the smell of coffee and fresh pumpkin scones (devoured by the trayful by the smallest brunette at the table).

And the usuals knew they got treated differently, but they didn't mind. Because every place had a group like that, and for Insomnia Café, that was their group.


	4. Chapter 4

"So it seems there is no power", Jesse said, wandering through the doors of Beca and Fat Amy's apartment. "What's with all the candles?"

"They're poetic", Benji said, holding up the big ass candle that sat on their coffee table (no one was sure why, and Benji never elaborated) and a lighter.

"They're a fire hazard", Donald corrected.

"Only when Benji's around", Beca corrected Donald. "Put the lighter down in my apartment. Remember when you nearly burnt down your own place?"

Fat Amy started to chuckle. "All too well".

"That was one time!" Benji protested.

"That was how we lost the only roommate we liked", Donald said conversationally, patting the couch beside him. "Take a seat newbie".

He liked having another guy around. It evened out the numbers and now they could have a proper girls verses boys game of Boggle (they'd only done that once, and the girls had won. While Donald had blamed it on the extra teammate, he knew that it was because of Beca's freakily large knowledge of words).

Benji, as if reading his mind, spoke. "Who wants to get out the Boggle board?"

"No, we're not doing this again". Fat Amy put her hand on the table. "You're a sore loser and suck at Boggle".

"You're a sore winner!" Donald protested immediately, and Stacie held up her hands.

"Guys".

(Maybe Benji was a sore loser. But Fat Amy was totally a sore winner- she had leapt up on the coffee table and started to crump, sending the Boggle pieces flying.)

"Just saying, I charged my laptop at work", Jesse spoke up. "I could go and get a movie".

"I'd rather visit a gynaecologist", Beca voiced, and Benji sputtered.

"Alright, you know you use that to protest way too often and I don't think I'm comfortable with it", Donald said. "I don't think we know what's going on with your lady bits".

"Except Stacie", Fat Amy commented.

Benji and Donald's eyes widened and they turned to the leggy brunette. Stacie just shrugged.

"Dude no!' Beca shoved Fat Amy. "Moving on, no movies".

"You need a movication".

"What the hell is a movication?" Donald queried.

"Boggle", Benji continued, as he lit the last candle. "Is there still pizza leftover?"

"This is a very romantic setting", Stacie voiced. "I don't think cold pizza is the appropriate food". She got up, strolling towards the pantry.

"There is no cold pizza", Fat Amy announced. "There's never cold pizza. I ate it".

Stacie, who had wandered towards the pantry, tossed a bag of Cheetos at the blonde. "Wasn't there Doritos in here the other day?"

"I ate them", Jesse said.

"And yet there's still salsa. Cheetos and salsa, anyone? Chocolate chip cookies! Beca, when are you going to get in one of your weird baking moods? Beca bakes her feelings".

"Broadway drinks her feelings", Benji corrected.

"You two make me sound really bad in front of the new guy", she complained. "I'm not a crazy cat lady who bakes. I'm not an alcoholic, either".

"That's debatable; you've never seen her after a breakup". Stacie grinned, setting the package of chocolate chip cookies on the table. "I wonder if there's anything for smores? We may as well get some use out of that big ass candle Benji".

"And Amy said we'd never use it", Benji said, almost smugly. "There's Reese's pieces in our pantry.

"And there's probably some marshmallows leftover from the time Benji and I made marshmallows sundaes", Beca commented.

"We agreed never to bring that up again", Benji complained.

"We also agreed not to call her Broadway, and it seems that no one got their own way. That was another incident that almost burnt down your apartment. For someone who is so good in the kitchen, Beca has had some stupid ideas".

"That was Benji's idea".

"I'll get the marshmallows", Stacie said, cutting them off (although Jesse wished she hadn't. Just when he thought he knew it all, stories like that came out. And he still hadn't heard why they called Beca Broadway).

"Stacie didn't you have a date tonight?" Donald wanted to know. "Isn't that why you wanted time off work?"

"What is this, the Spanish inquisition?" she wanted to know. "Oh, and I did have that date". She winked and Beca wrinkled her nose.

"Gross".

"Benj, can you get down the Monopoly board?" Donald questioned, changing the subject.

"Boggle", Fat Amy objected.

"No, you get mean playing Boggle", Beca protested.

"Whoa, Monopoly has broken up marriages", Benji protested. "That's what happened to Donald, Jess".

"What?" Jesse's eyes widened, and Donald rolled his eyes.

"It did not break up a marriage", he objected.

"Dude you two were engaged".

"Dude we did not break up over a Monopoly game".

"Oh you did, you so did", Beca nodded. "I liked Anna".

"We all liked Anna. I can't believe you broke up over Monopoly".

"We didn't break up because of the Monopoly game! It was just a contributing factor".

"It's almost like the Uno game a year ago", Stacie reminisced. "We had a blackout, remember, and it was such an intense game that Benji left and Beca cried".

"That did not happen".

"Okay, maybe that didn't happen. But Benji left. Did someone cry?"

"No one cried", Beca said, glancing at Benji. "Benji almost did though".

"Broadway was mean that night", he protested, pulling the Monopoly board down from the shelf. "You want a game? You've got a game".

"It all goes bad when someone buys Mayfair", Stacie predicted, laughing.

"I vote twenty questions", Fat Amy said instead. "We barely even know the new guy. I know he's part of the gang and all but he's taken to calling Shortie McGee Broadway and we don't know anything about him!"

They knew plenty about Jesse Swanson. They knew he made music; he was an aca pella boy in college (that was the kicker- Benji loved it). They knew that he too liked pumpkin scones and he was another customer who would be requesting them year round.

"Truth or dare!" Stacie's eyes sparkled (because Beca never turned down a dare, she was always up for a challenge). "Becs, what are you going for? Truth or dare?'

The last dare she had taken from Stacie had involved her streaking down the corridor, and she didn't want to face that again (all because she didn't want to answer a stupid question about her sex life). She didn't think anyone wanted to face that again. Sighing heavily, she grumbled. "Truth".

"Can I ask?" Jesse asked eagerly. "Why do they call you Broadway?"

Beca groaned. "Stupid Benji".

"When she was little she wanted to be on Broadway!" Benji said cheerfully, answering for her. "She wanted to be in Beauty and the Beast".

"Clearly I've changed my mind, I can't even sing", Beca objected.

"Call her bluff Swanson, do it do it do it!" Fat Amy chanted. "She can sing, that's the best part about it!"

(So she could sing. And so they called her Broadway in public. Her friends sucked. And yet she'd be lost in the city without them.)

"That makes so much sense", he nodded understandingly. "At one point I wanted to be on Broadway too".

"Marry that guy", Donald said bluntly, and she blushed.

"Donald!"

"Alright, moving on", Benji said. "Stacie. Weirdest place you've ever done it?"

"Jesus Benji we'll be here all night", Fat Amy commented, as she passed around wads of Monopoly bills (regardless of the fact that they'd already established that Monopoly could potentially break their friendship, just like Donald's engagement).

"I want the dog!" Beca almost shrieked, snatching up the little silver piece (that was the ongoing argument between Stacie and Beca, every time the Monopoly board was pulled down. Beca loved dogs, equally as much as Stacie).

Once they all had their pieces and had determined the order in which they would roll the dice (which took a solid twenty minutes, because that was the dynamic of their friendship), Fat Amy got a skewer from the top drawer in the kitchen, spearing a marshmallow. She twirled it over a candle ("this is a scented candle, is it going to affect my marshmallow? Oh who cares"), looking around.

"Stace you never answered".

"I'm still thinking!" Stacie protested.

"As your boss, I feel that I know way too much about your sex life", Donald commented, and Beca snickered.

"I'll have to think about it".

"This isn't so much truth or dare as twenty questions", Benji noted.

"Good", Beca commented. "We should never play truth or dare again".

"You know what we should do? Take a road trip!" Fat Amy said enthusiastically, sandwiching her nicely toasted (and not at all vanilla breeze scented) marshmallow between two chocolate chip cookies and a Reece's piece. "Vegas here we come!"

"We have this conversation regularly; we aren't taking a road trip".

"One day we will", she said confidently. "We'll take a road trip and it'll be the best adventure we've ever had".

"You think going to Costco is an adventure", Benji protested.

"And Vegas is better than Costco!" the Australian protested.

And one they, they probably would end up taking a road trip. Because despite their protests, they did get along. They were the best of friends- they were like a family. That was proven that night, as together they bellowed songs from the Lion King Broadway musical out by candlelight (all six of them knowing the words, despite Jesse being the only one to have seen the film recently), before falling asleep in a pile of limbs on Fat Amy and Beca's living room floor (abandoning the game of Monopoly long before things got violent). And as Beca blew out the last candle (because God forbid they try and burn down her apartment too), she knew that that was the place she wanted to be. As long as she was surrounded by those people, she would turn out alright.

(How badly could they screw her up?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I normally don't do this, but I've been nominated as 'best overall author' for the Pitch Perfect awards! My other story, Three Times the Giggles, has been nominated as 'funniest story'. It would mean so much to me if you voted- through review or PM. The winners are announced on June 10****th****. **

**Have a great day/night wherever you are!**

**Aussiebabe290 (Rhyleigh) x**

* * *

"Happy beginning of turkey week!" Stacie announced, marching into Fat Amy and Beca's apartment early on Monday morning. Beca wrinkled her nose at her, seeing the same outfit that she had been wearing the night before at the café.

"Walk of shame?"

"Stride of pride". Stacie winked at her.

"Gross. Did you pick up that guy at the front table?"

"You bet I did". Stacie grinned, taking a sip of her coffee. "So, how's the planning thing for Thanksgiving going?"

"Well, the law has been laid. Aubrey gets here on Wednesday night. It was either that or I get my ass to Georgia, and that's not happening".

"It'll be like our first Christmas in LA", Fat Amy offered. "Where you went to Georgia and Benji burnt the turkey and we had a vegetarian Christmas dinner and we meant to save you some of the Christmas pavlova but we forgot".

"Amy forgot".

"I forgot", Fat Amy concluded. "And even though you had to spend Christmas Day in Georgia and were grumpy until New Years'-"

"What?" Beca's eyes widened. "You and I are clearly not remembering the same story".

"Happy beginning of turkey week Benj!" Stacie waved at him brightly. "Quick, our first Christmas in LA. Beca was grumpy until New Year's".

"Totally". He nodded.

"Also, you tried to smuggle a possum in your coat".

"That never happened", he said in confusion.

"Are you sure? I have a feeling that was you", Fat Amy said.

"That does sound like something I would do, but nope".

"That might have been one of my cousins in Tasmania. I get you two confused occasionally". Fat Amy shrugged, and Beca didn't even question it.

"Where's Jesse?" she questioned, and Stacie beamed at her.

The taller, leggier brunette had cornered her at the café the night before, asking when she and Jesse were going to hook up. And, when they did, could she let her know because she had money riding on it with Donald. Beca had gaped at her indignantly before choosing not to dignify a response.

"Already at work", Benji reported. "Stace, are you bringing anyone to dinner?"

"If we're going to have a repeat of the 'you always bring people to our events and they ruin cute group photos' debacle of last Christmas…" Stacie let her voice trail off. "And no, I'm not, actually. It's just going to be us and two of Beca's bestest friends in the world".

"No one asked you". Beca pointed her cereal spoon at her friend. "But seriously, I moved out forever ago. Why does my father feel the need to torture me with my ugly stepsister's presence? There is a reason that we live on opposite sides of the country. And that is her projectile vomiting habit".

"Done with the oatmeal". Benji sat his bowl down and Beca looked at him guiltily.

"Sorry Benj".

"Beca, stop your complaining, this is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever". Fat Amy waved her hands around. "Also, I'm making a pavlova. Even though its tradition to make a pavlova for Christmas- let's face it, a pavlova is a rainy day food as well- we're having one for Thanksgiving".

The Australian dessert was one that Fat Amy made every time she was happy, sad or even just craving meringue and cream. And while they had been wary of it at first, it had become a staple part of their diet. Just like Donald's pumpkin scones (and while Donald insisted that they were solely an autumn food, he made them year round to please his friends. Only the regulars knew about it).

"Best Thanksgiving ever", Stacie echoed.

* * *

"So I think I've made a mistake", Beca said, leaning over the counter to catch Stacie and Donald's attention.

"What did you do?" Donald questioned, sliding a plate with a scone on it towards her.

"So you know how my sister's always harping on about me being single and everything? Well I accidentally told her that for her information, I was seeing someone".

"What?" Stacie started to giggle.

"And then I realised there is actually no way to downplay that statement. And I can't even ask Benji to be my boyfriend because well… he's Benji".

"Ask Jesse", Stacie said immediately. "I mean, it's only a matter of time before you two actually hook up, so ask Jesse".

"Ask Jesse what?" Jesse said in amusement, coming through the doors.

"Beca needs a boyfriend", Donald filled him in, and Beca's eyes widened.

"Donald!"

"What? He needs to know!" Stacie protested. "Beca needs you to pretend to be her boyfriend. Or actually be her boyfriend, whatever. For Thanksgiving".

"Why am I always the last to know?"

"Actually, Benji's the last to know". Beca looked guiltily into her cup of coffee. "Whoops".

Donald chuckled. "Benji's going to very pleased about that. His voice will go all high pitched like it did the last time he found out he was the last to know something".

"What was that?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Speak of the devil, hello!" Stacie said brightly as Benji strolled through the door.

Benji frowned suspiciously, because not once had Stacie greeted him with such enthusiasm.

"Hey Benji, did you hear?" Stacie questioned, passing Benji a mug which he cradled gratefully. "Beca and Jesse are fake dating now".

"What?" Benji spluttered, almost dropping the mug. "When? Why am I the last to know everything?"

"No you're not, Fat Amy is", Donald said helpfully.

"What?" he said, bewildered.

"Remember how I mentioned the girls were coming to town?" Beca said weakly. "Well I accidentally mentioned that I had a boyfriend because I was being yelled at over the phone. So I needed a fake boyfriend".

"A real one wouldn't suffice?" he chuckled (Beca's lack of a love life was a sensitive topic).

"Shut up Benji".

* * *

"So, fake dating", Benji chuckled in amusement, as he ran a dishtowel over a plate. "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever".

"Yeah", Jesse agreed. "Hey Benji… if I did ask Beca out…" his voice trailed off, seeing the way that Benji put the dishtowel down.

"You can't do that!" Benji said in alarm. "You can't ask Beca out!"

"Why not?" Jesse questioned, folding his arms at his nerdy roommate.

Benji sighed heavily. It wasn't that he thought Jesse dating Beca was a bad idea- Beca liked him, Jesse liked her, they were basically the perfect couple. But if something went wrong, he'd either lose her or he'd lose him, and either way, he'd be stuck picking up the pieces of someone's broken heart.

And he didn't think that he could handle doing that.

"It just… it just wouldn't work", he said finally. "No offence, Jess, but that just wouldn't work".

"I thought you'd say that", Jesse said quietly. It was like getting through to a protective older brother- the exact thing that Benji was to Beca.

* * *

"Happy Turkey Day!" Benji greeted his friends, kissing Beca's cheek and setting a tray of vegetables onto the table. "Hey guys, happy Turkey Day!"

Beca grinned, acknowledging his greeting before turning to the girls on the couch. "Aubrey, I'm just saying, you live in New York, why are you on my couch and missing the parade?"

"Aubrey, Chloe, always good to see you", Benji said pleasantly. "Thought you would have stayed in New York for the parade. We should go to New York to see the parade".

"Shut up Benj, the parade's on", Donald said pleasantly from the other couch. "Where's Stacie?"

"We're here!" Stacie called, shoving the door open with her hip. "Happy Thanksgiving y'all!"

"Happy Turkey Day!" Jesse said enthusiastically. "That turkey smells good Becs". He pecked a kiss to Beca's cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist (Stacie almost cooed. Their relationship would be the cutest thing ever. If they broke up, they'd have to pick sides and all, but they would be an adorable couple). Beca smiled gratefully at him.

"Jesse?" Aubrey almost gasped, turning around from the couch. "How do, uh, how do you and Beca know each other?"

"Aubrey!" and Jesse's eyes widened (he looked like his heart was about to fall out his ass, Donald noted. They'd clearly missed a memo).

Beca's eyes widened, seeing the looks on their faces, but she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Jesse, Aubrey. But I guess you two already know each other. Sit down, before Fat Amy has a- OH MY GOD!"

Benji jumped at the way that Beca's voice rose in pitch and she wrenched herself away from Jesse's embrace.

"Jesus, what was that about?" Stacie said in alarm, putting a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Holy shit", Beca breathed, jabbing her finger into Jesse's chest. "You're Aubrey's Jesse! You're Jesse the lobster!"

"I guess I am. I'm not Aubrey's Jesse though. At least not any more".

"Oh my God! That's Jesse the lobster?" Fat Amy's eyes widened.

"He's Jesse the lobster! You are Jesse the lobster and OH MY GOD you're the girlfriend he moved cross country after breaking up with?"

"You told her I broke up with you?" Aubrey's voice rose in pitch and Beca sunk down in her seat.

"Oh my God, this is bad, this is so very very bad", Stacie mumbled.

"You're Jesse the lobster!" Beca repeated, seemingly unable to move on from that fact.

(If Aubrey and Chloe hadn't picked up on their relationship being fake, Beca's muttering was giving it away.)

"So, let's eat!" Donald said enthusiastically, pushing Beca back into a seat. "Five six seven eight, dig in, smells great".

They sat at the table, bowls and plates being passed from person to person. Fat Amy made cheerful conversation with Chloe, the redhead always being happy to visit them in LA. But the tension sat between the stepsisters, Jesse awkwardly poking at his potatoes.

"Great turkey, Becs", Donald said. "We should do this more often. Family dinners and such… turkey… we have Chinese food together weekly but it's not the same…"

(Cool as a cucumber Donald was failing. And they all saw him failing.)

"Dude stop talking you're making it worse", Stacie hissed, kicking Donald under the table.

"Ow!" Benji almost squawked. "Stacie did you just kick me?"

"Why would you kick Benji?" Donald said, and Benji kicked Donald in the shin.

"What is this, Chinese whispers?"

Eventually, the meal that lasted a thousand years was over. But they still had to get through dessert before Beca could kick the boys out of her apartment.

"Pumpkin pie and pavlova", Fat Amy sang, bringing the two desserts and a gallon of ice cream to the table. "Who wants what? I am so having both".

"I'm never eating again", Beca announced, before plucking a strawberry off the top of the pavlova.

"So that was officially the shortest resolution ever", Benji commented.

"No no". Donald shook his head. "Eight months ago when Stacie said she was going celibate. Then she turned around and that went out the window".

Benji chuckled a little. "I'd forgotten about that".

That was a moment in time that Donald brought up regularly. He found it hysterical, as much as Stacie did not.

Once they'd struggled through dessert, Aubrey spoke up.

"Hey Beca, can I talk to you?"

Beca frowned slightly, looking at Fat Amy for help.

"Guys, I want to show you my new quilt cover", Fat Amy said brightly, hustling them along to her bedroom. She was officially no help.

"As if that wasn't the most awkward meal we've ever sat through", Stacie voiced, once the door was shut. "And remember the time we played strip poker?"

"That was not us". Benji looked at her in confusion and she had the decency to blush a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", Donald said firmly.

"Huh…" she let her voice trail off, plopping down on the bed.

* * *

"So, you and Jesse huh?" Aubrey said finally, as she stacked up the plates.

"I guess so".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I normally don't do this, but I've been nominated as 'best overall author' for the Pitch Perfect awards! My other story, Three Times the Giggles, has been nominated as 'funniest story'. It would mean so much to me if you voted- through review or PM. The winners are announced on June 10th. **

**Have a great day/night wherever you are!**

**Aussiebabe290 (Rhyleigh) x**

* * *

There was yelling. And screaming. And hands in the hips finger pointing (Stacie giggled, because she could totally see it). And there was even a bit of gagging ("I should go out and do damage control-" "No. No Stacie, we might get hit!"). And there was a gasping sound that sounded a lot like tears being choked back.

But then it all fell silent, with what sounded like retreating footsteps.

"Oh my God, I bet Aubrey killed her", Donald said with wide eyes.

Chloe pushed open the door, expecting to see a vomit splattered living room. Instead she saw an empty apartment, the dinner dishes stacked in the same way they had been when they left.

"Where's Beca?" Jesse questioned, once Chloe had established that Aubrey was in the room the tow of them were sharing for their visit.

"I bet she's gone across the hall", Benji said, essentially volunteering himself to go and initiate operation damage control. He marched ahead, pushing open his apartment door to find his tiny brunette friend lying on her back on the couch.

"Hey Benj", she said quietly, not moving.

"Hey Becs", he said, equally quietly, moving to join her. She sat up and he took a seat beside her, hearing her heavy sigh. "You know, for what's its worth, if Jesse didn't happen to be Jesse the lobster, we totally would have gotten away with it".

She chuckled, leaning against him. "I know. Stupid Aubrey, she always has to ruin everything".

"I don't think she planned to ruin this one, Becs". He chuckled slightly and Beca gave him a small grin.

"Jesse feels bad".

She wasn't angry at Jesse. And she wasn't angry at Aubrey.

(That wasn't entirely true, she was eternally angry at Aubrey.)

"And, for what it's worth, Broadway, I thought you and Jesse made a good fake couple". He grinned at her, wrapping an arm tight around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "Don't give him too much, alright? Also, you might want to make an appearance- Stacie and Fat Amy are taking bets on how Aubrey killed you. So far the winner is the turkey knife".

(Benji was the best best friend ever. But it still didn't help that the new guy was Lobster Jesse.)

* * *

There was an awkwardness between the two apartments for the next two days. And for the next two days, Stacie and Donald were the only ones who were at the café (the longest that any of them had gone without an Insomnia Café coffee). So Jesse, being the gentleman he was, came to apologise.

"Hey Broadway", Jesse said softy, pushing open the apartment door.

"Hey, lobster Jesse". She glanced at him, pushing aside her cereal bowl. "No work this morning?"

"No, I'm going in late- says the woman who's not at work either!"

She almost grinned. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologise for Thanksgiving".

"Why, was it your fault? No. no it wasn't". She shook her head. "I blame Aubrey, like I blame Aubrey for most of the disasters that take place in my life". She stood up from the kitchen chair, moving towards the couch and motioning for him to join her. "It was my mistake; I should have known Aubrey would do something like that".

(Actually, she didn't think Aubrey would do something like that at all, but she wasn't going to tell him that.)

"You and Aubrey really don't get along, do you?"

Beca shook her head. "Never have. I was ten and she was thirteen when my Dad married the stepmonster and I was there for a week. I don't think we had a proper conversation the entire time I was there, and never did any time my father forced me to go there".

(Jesse would never tell Beca, but Aubrey had mentioned and complained about her younger, nameless stepsister. It made perfect sense when he saw the two of them together- they were so alike their personalities clashed on every level possible.)

"We're cool, buddy?"

"Yeah, we're cool". She nodded, leaning against him and putting her feet on the coffee table. "If this weirdness went on any longer Benji would intervene and the last time he did that he set fire to the shower curtain".

Jesse stared at her, and Beca sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't even ask. Benji's not allowed to intervene any more".

"Stacie said we made a believable fake couple, anyway". Jesse chuckled and Beca laughed.

"Stacie's a good friend".

Jesse put an arm around Beca's shoulder, squeezing her shoulder tight, the two of them oblivious about the fact that, down in the café, Benji, Donald, Stacie and Fat Amy were taking bets on when the two of them would hook up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Earthsong77- there's a backstory for all the jokes written into any of my stories (just in case I need to add them in later lol). You'll see them! Just not quite yet ;)**

* * *

Christmas was a favourite holiday for the group of usuals at Insomnia Café. The town was lit up, presents were wrapped and children sang Christmas carols. The café was decorated (looking like a Christmas bomb had exploded inside), trees were chosen and gifts were tried to be kept a secret.

"It's the best day of the year!" Stacie sang, wandering through the door of Beca and Fat Amy's apartment with a hat. "First of December! We're going to get the trees! And the secret Santa draw!"

"I hate secret Santa", Benji said suddenly. "Because you guys are impossible to shop for and I end up getting gift cards and that's so unsentimental and boring".

"Stacie's easy to shop for".

"Remember when it was Beca's job to fill the stockings?" Donald chuckled a little, and Stacie grinned.

"Best Christmas, thank you Beca". She pecked a kiss to Beca's cheek and Beca pushed her away, laughing. "Let's do this shit so we can go and get the tree! Fat Amy's got the car ready!"

The car was the minivan that Fat Amy had acquired upon moving to Los Angeles. No one knew why the Australian needed a small bus as opposed to a small, economical car like the rest of them had, but it had proved handy on more than one occasion (because fitting the five of them into a Prius was not a happening thing, Beca had worked out on one of their day trips to the beach. And now that there were six of them, it was actually impossible).

After choosing a name each, they wandered downstairs to the minivan, where Fat Amy and Donald argued over who was driving ("It's MY car!" "But I'M a better driver"), the latter taking a seat in the back beside Stacie.

"Christmas trees!" Fat Amy sang cheerfully, starting the engine. "Hey Becs, started on our Chrissy presents yet?"

They all knew that while Beca was likely to go out and get them something store-bought, she always made them a CD. Her music, remixed in a way that was so uniquely individual for every single person.

(It was the highlight of Christmas, after the traditional pavlova.)

"Who says I'm making your presents this year?" Beca retorted, and Benji scoffed a little.

"That'd be like saying Amy's not making the pavlova this year".

"Touché, friend".

"You know what?" Jesse interrupted their banter. "Whatever the hell this is, everyone needs one. What is this?"

"Framily", Stacie said importantly. "It's a framily".

"That's Stacie's favourite word", Donald filled in.

"We do not need another mushy guy", Beca laughed. "That's Benji's job".

"Hey!" Benji squawked in protest.

"Sorry Benj", Beca said, not sounding the least bit sorry, and Jesse laughed.

* * *

"We need a good sized tree", Fat Amy declared.

"Let's get this one", Beca said cheerily, pointing to an adorable four foot tree.

"That's the smallest Christmas tree in the history of Christmas", Benji said, and she glared at him. "I personally like this one".

"That is at LEAST three feet taller than me".

"You're five foot nothing, deal with it", Donald chuckled.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to make any more short jokes around the holidays?"

"You agreed that, we didn't", Jesse reminded her.

"New guy, who's side are you on?"

"So when are you guys going to stop calling me new guy?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Until we get another new guy".

"We can't get another new guy!" Stacie said in alarm. "We're the perfect size group! Two's company, three's a crowd…"

"What the hell is six?"

"Six is a party!"

* * *

The tree they decided on was six feet tall. And even standing on her toes and stretching, Beca couldn't reach the top.

"Don't worry Bec, we'll lift you up to put the star on top", Benji said, and she frowned.

"How very very kind of you, Benji, thank you".

* * *

"Donald! Stacie's trying to kill me with the tinsel!"

"Don't go whining to Donald, he isn't going to help you! Donald, you've got a café to run, go there".

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

They were knee deep in tinsel and baubles, the ornaments they'd collected through the years among them. And as Benji and Jesse hoisted Beca up on their shoulders to place the star on top of the tree, Stacie held her phone out for a selfie.

"This is so going on our Christmas cards".

(They didn't actually send out Christmas cards, but they put a cute Christmas photo on the window at the café. Which was basically the same thing, Donald had reasoned.)

* * *

Somehow, it had become tradition for everyone to spent Christmas Eve at Beca and Fat Amy's. It had become tradition to spend any occasion at Beca and Fat Amy's, and no one really knew how it had come to be. But it had, and they did.

It was Donald that was up at the asscrack of dawn (owning the café either did really good or really bad things to his body clock), stumbling around the kitchen he knew as well as his own to fix his friends' coffees the way that they liked it. And one by one they stirred, the smell off caffeine filling the air.

"Get up Shawshank". Fat Amy nudged Beca, reaching over and shaking her thigh until she slapped her hand away. "Hey, it's Christmas".

"Merry Christmas", Stacie groaned, stretching out on the couch and narrowly missing kicking Benji in the jaw. "Sorry Benj. Merry Christmas!"

Jesse had filled the stockings that year. And as he passed them around (grinning smugly, because he totally thought he had done a good job for the new guy), they sat around, still wearing their pyjamas and bearing serious cases of bed hair (except for Donald, because he had good hair).

He'd half-filled them with their favourite candy (because no one looked at him weirdly when he bought five pounds of Hershey's Kisses) before carefully selecting a DVD that he thought they would enjoy (except for Beca, hater of movies. He gave her The Breakfast Club because she hadn't seen it and that was a disgrace to their friendship)

"The Breakfast Club", Beca said in confusion, holding up the case.

"You got that movie hating lady a DVD?" Stacie said in confusion, as she placed the three boxes of condoms she had just pulled out of her stocking aside. "Bad move, new guy".

"Because when she said she didn't like movies, a part of me died", he said dramatically. "And I'll be damned if we don't watch Merry Christmas Charlie Brown this afternoon. It's a Christmas tradition".

It was also Christmas tradition to have homemade cinnamon rolls for breakfast. And while they told the story of their first Christmas together (another tradition) and how Beca ruined the first two batches of cinnamon rolls that year, Beca and Donald managed to pull up a half-decent looking pan full.

* * *

Once the cinnamon rolls had been eaten and the turkey was stuffed into the oven, the presents from under the tree were distributed and the living room was littered with wrapping paper. Carols played softly in the background, as childish shrieks of delight filled the room (because everyone got a little childish at Christmas, Benji reasoned for his shriek that was way too high pitched to be considered male).

The highlight of their day was definitely Stacie's gift to Benji. His eyes lit up like a child when he unwrapped his Star Wars sheets and Beca had thought that he was actually going to cry from excitement (her buddy was emotional).

"This is awesome!" he almost shouted, hugging Stacie tight.

"I win". Stacie raised her hand, a grin evident on her face. "I totally win".

"I can't even argue with that", Fat Amy sighed. "And with that, I hand you the golden Santa".

The golden Santa was exactly as it sounded- a five inch high gold Santa statue. No one knew where Fat Amy had picked it up from, but it had been awarded to the giver of the best gift at their first Christmas, and had somehow become tradition. The first year, Donald had won it, before it had been returned to Amy. And then Stacie was taking home the prize, grinning cheerily.

"This little guy's gonna sit on my nightstand", she informed them all.

"That little guy's a creepy looking little fella", Jesse voiced.

(It totally was. Beca was secretly hoping, as much as she loved the holidays, that she never won it. Because she didn't really like seeing it on Christmas Day, let alone having it a permanent fixture in her life.)

"Congratulations Stacie", Fat Amy said solemnly.

* * *

Once they were stuffed full of turkey and all the trimmings and Fat Amy's Christmas pavlova, Jesse ambled across the hall to retrieve his Charlie Brown DVD.

"We're going to watch it and we're gonna enjoy it", he said firmly, passing it to Donald to put into the girls' DVD player. "It's half an hour Beca; even you can suffer through half an hour of Peanuts".

"And good news, Bec!" Benji nudged Beca with his toe. "There's a Charlie Brown movie for every holiday".

"You're totally sitting through them with us", Stacie said with a grin (because now they had a movie guy, they could force Beca into that sort of thing). Beca simply grinned, standing up and moving positions. She plopped down on Stacie's lap (making the taller brunette groan) before lying down and stretching her tiny body over Stacie, Fat Amy and Benji.

(She used her size to her advantage. She was only the length of the couch.)

"Bec-ca!" Benji whined, and Jesse laughed, having scored one of the armchairs.

"Merry Christmas y'all", she said with a grin, propping herself up with her elbow. If they were going to make her suffer through a Christmas movie, she was going to make them suffer too.


	8. Chapter 8

After Christmas, New Year's Eve rolled around very quickly. And there they were- Beca and Benji, sitting on the couch with their feet up on the coffee table. Stacie and Fat Amy had picked up at the bar the night before, Jesse was out with work colleagues and Donald was at the café.

"Dateless in Los Angeles", Benji announced, passing Beca a bowl of popcorn.

Somehow, they were the only two who had not gotten dates to ring in the New Year. And as much as Beca loved and adored Benji, she was not going to kiss her best friend at midnight, because that was too weird for her.

"Just two dateless guys, hangin' out", Beca agreed, as she changed the channel.

She didn't mind so much, spending the night in with her best friend. They had a pantry full of food and a fridge full of beers and Chinese food was on its way. "What time do you think Stacie's going to be doing her stride of pride?"

"It was nine a.m last year", Benji remembered. "And that was guy number three…"

"I'd say ten", Beca shrugged. "And Fat Amy?"

"Becs, I don't think she's even going to come home".

Beca laughed, reaching for a handful of popcorn. "Like the year before last".

* * *

"Hey guys", Jesse called, pushing open the door at eleven fifteen.

"It's not even midnight yet", Benji said in confusion, pushing Beca off his shoulder as he sat up straighter. "What's going on?"

"I felt bad leaving you two here all alone to celebrate New Year's, so I came home early".

"You don't live here", Beca reminded him, as he squeezed between the two of them.

"Always nice to see you too Beca". He grinned and she wrinkled up her nose at him. "What are we watching? You know what we should be watching? New Year's Eve. Now that may not be the best movie in the world-"

"Jesse Swanson doesn't like a movie? My God, it's a miracle!"

"It's tradition to watch it on New Year's Eve. For the dateless, anyway".

"You came to my house to insult me and force me to watch some crappy movie that's replayed all the time. Get out Swanson".

"Guys shut up", Benji said lovingly, and Jesse stretched out, putting his feet on the coffee table. "This is nice, spending New Year's Eve with two of my best buddies".

"You'd rather be spending it with a girl".

"Yeah- no offence Bec".

She frowned at him for all of a second, before taking his beer bottle from him. Jesse chuckled, pulling the bowl of popcorn closer.

* * *

"New Year's resolutions, go", Beca instructed suddenly, turning to Jesse.

"Spend more time on my music", he said immediately.

"That's yours ever year Bec", Benji said, as he flicked a piece of popcorn into the air and attempted to catch it with his mouth.

"What's this?" Donald wanted to know, strolling through the door with Stacie (messed up sex hair and all) behind him. "dateless in LA much? Hey losers".

"You can't say that about Stacie", Benji commented, and Stacie grinned, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "I think I just got an STD".

"Hey, I'm clean, Star Wars boy", she informed him, dropping into the armchair. "What's going on?"

"New year's resolutions", Jesse filled in, and Stacie nodded, reaching for the popcorn.

"What are your resolutions, Benj?" Beca nudged him with her foot.

"To get a girlfriend", he nodded, and Stacie cooed.

"Aw, Benj!"

"And keep her as far away from you people for as long as possible".

"Killed it. He killed the moment. Why do you do that Benji?"

"Why do you sabotage my relationships Stacie?"

"Because we know what's good for you and those girls are not good for you!"

"You're not good for me!" he protested, poking her away. "Get off me; I don't know where you've been".

"Well Stacie what's your New Year's resolution?" Jesse wanted to know.

"To win the pool", she said without hesitation.

"What pool?"

"We have a pool?" Beca's voice rose in disgust. "Guys! Why wasn't I informed? This is so typical; I'm always the last to know".

"I think I'm gonna win".

"She's wrong", Donald said, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Because I'm going to win. Also I'm going to try a new muffin or scone flavour every week. Beca, you're the guinea pig for that".

Beca grinned, the pool instantly forgotten. "I am weirdly okay with that".

"Fat Amy is in the house!" Fat Amy bellowed, kicking the door open and announcing her arrival with a hoot of her noisemaker, making Benji jump.

"You're drunk", Jesse said appreciatively (he could smell the alcohol from across the room).

"I'm Australian, I don't get drunk", she informed him. "Now let's get some party poppers happening, it's almost the NEW YEAR!"

"What's your resolution Ames?" Donald questioned.

"No resolution, I know what's going to happen. I'm going to force you flat butts into trying Vegemite and I'm going to win the pool".

"What the hell is this pool?" Jesse questioned.

"He doesn't know what the pool is, that's cute". She snickered, before climbing onto the lounge. "Make room flat butt!"

"You're way too over confident about your new year", Stacie commented.

"Guys! Guys! There's only one minute left!" Donald blew through his noisemaker, making Benji smack him with his own.

The whooping started there.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Noisemakers sounded and party poppers popped, Stacie hugging and kissing every one of her friends. They hugged and welcomed the New Year with a whole lot of noise, laughing the whole time.

"Happy New Year weirdo", Jesse said, pecking a kiss to Beca's cheek and smiling when she flushed pink.

"Happy New Year nerd".


	9. Chapter 9

"I so am".

"You are not!"

"No, new guy, you can't just weasel your way into our lives and then claim to be something you're not!"

"How long is this 'new guy' status going to last?"

"Until we get another new guy!"

"And we're not getting another one of those soon!"

Fat Amy, Beca and Jesse, the three members of the group that weren't already inside the café, were loud. So loud that they could be heard coming.

Which they did.

"Benji", Fat Amy bellowed, and Benji barely batted an eyelid. "Jesse claims he is your best friend".

"You did?" Benji turned to Jesse, delighted. "Aw, buddy, I knew I chose a good roommate-"

"Excuse me", Beca said indignantly. "What happened to the bond we have?"

"Aw Becs-"

"Nope. Nope, do not 'aw Becs' me, this is not an okay thing to do", Beca interrupted. "We had a good thing going, Benji! What, did you just replace me?"

"You have serious abandonment issues", Donald commented. "Like I get that your dad left when you were a kid, but that messed you up".

Beca flipped him the finger, continuing to rant at Benji. "You are unbelievable!"

"But Beca", Benji said carefully, trying to choose the right words. "You're my best GIRL friend-"

"Excuse me?"

"One person at a time!" Benji interrupted, and Stacie snapped her mouth shut, small grin creeping on her face.

"Long story short, this guy sucks". Beca jabbed Jesse in the chest. "Why'd you bring this one home, Benji?"

"Excuse me; he's not a stray puppy".

"No, if he was a stray puppy we'd keep him".

"Whoa!" Jesse held up his hands, pulling a face at her and she laughed.

"Is there a reason you came marching into my café if you're not ordering anything?" Donald questioned, and Stacie distributed coffees.

"Oh yeah. Viewing of the Breakfast Club at Beca and Fat Amy's, tonight. Be there".

"Excuse me, you cannot just wander into our lives and demand we start making changes!" Beca protested (having been firmly against the idea from the beginning). "Movie nights are not what we do".

"So clearly she's up for the idea", Stacie giggled. "Come on Bec, it'll be fun".

"Yes, because 'movie' and 'fun' clearly go in the same sentence".

"You're a bitter little person", Jesse accused, and Beca put her hands on her hips.

"Do not bring her height into this", Stacie said defensively. "Just because she's the shortest person in the world!"

"Thanks for that, Stace".

"Welcome Becs, you know I've got your back".

"Movie night, their place", Jesse said to Donald and Stacie, leaning on the counter. "Be there".

* * *

"Movie night!" Fat Amy cheered, dragging her blankets out of her bedroom. "Beca, get your doona. Stacie's making popcorn".

"First annual screening of The Breakfast Club!" Jesse called, tugging Benji through the door.

"Hold up, this is an annual thing now?" Beca questioned from the couch.

"Just wait", Stacie said in confusion, following him in the door with Donald on her heels. "Annual? Did we agree to this? I feel like I've missed a memo and we probably need to hold an intervention or something".

"We absolutely did not", Beca said firmly. "And an intervention is needed. Jesse needs an intervention".

"You know what your headstone's gonna say?" Jesse said. "Beca Mitchell. DJ extraordinaire and hater of movies. That's what it's gonna say".

"Jesse-"

"THAT IS WHAT IT IS GOING TO SAY".

"You're way too invested in the lives of fictional characters. This is why an intervention is needed".

Jesse gasped, clutching his heart a little. "You wound me!"

Fat Amy laughed. "She'll do that, new guy".

Benji plopped down on the couch and Beca wriggled closer to him.

"Alright, let's get this over with".

Stacie laughed, joining them on the lounge, offering the popcorn to the two of them.

* * *

"_Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did *was* wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain_-"

"- _And an athlete_-"

"- _And a basket case_-"

"-_ A princess_-"

"- _And a criminal_".

"_Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club_".

"Hey Bec, did you just wipe something off your face?" Benji said with a grin.

"No".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"I think you might have- what's that on your face, Bec?" and Benji poked her cheek.

"Move it or lose it Applebaum".

For Beca, it was a totally different ball game at that point. Sure, she had sat through the movie. And while she had groaned and complained the entire time (because she felt that's what the movie hating part of her had to do), it had touched her (not that she would ever, not even on knife poi t, admit that to any of them. Especially Jesse). and then her body had to go and totally betray her and tears had to fall from her eyes (what the fuck, body?).

"It's just raining on her face", Fat Amy said with a shrug (an excuse that she had used on more than one occasion, making all of them snicker), and Jesse stared, a grin creeping not his face.

"Inside?"

"Shut the fuck up".

"Up top". And Donald high fived the new kid appreciatively. "It's taken you four months to do what we've been trying to do for two and a half years. You broke the unbreakable Beca Mitchell".


End file.
